game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
The Hollow/Reveal Trailer
This is the transcript for the Reveal Trailer for The Hollow. Transcript (The screen is black. A muffled voice ca be heard.) Jerome Archer: ...c'mon wake up, girl. You still got air in your lungs. (Eyes open from a first person perspective, revealing a man loooking over the character. He starts moving his hand from side to side.) Jerome: Follow my hand, girl. (The character starts to follow Jerome's hand.) Jerome: Ok good. There's still something left in you. (The logo of Sparklight Interactive is shown. Still in a first person perspective, the character is shown walking into a bunker-like bathroom, then looking at thenselves in a mirror, revealing a young adult woman. Jerome is shown walking behind the girl in the mirror.) Jerome: What's your name? Jessica Kait: Jessica. Jessica Kait. Jerome: Good. And my name? Jessica: It's Jerome. (Jessica shows a slight smile.) You saved me. Jerome: From what? Jessica: I... (There is a long pause as Jessica looks at her hands and then back at Jerome, transitioning to a third person camera.) I couldn't tell you. Jerome: Ok. Well, let's go and see. (The logo of Clockwork Computer is shown. The scene then transitions to gameplay, showing Jessica walking through a dark snowy forest from an over-the-shoulder perspective. She is holding a UV-like flashlight, resting her shooting arm on top, holding a pistol. She travels down a fork in the path to find a large ranger cabin, and slowly opens the door.) Jerome (Voice-Over): I found you with EXORIS technology. The light, the infusions, the gun. The hunter's set. (The door opens into a large, dark room, with very little furniture. Some areas are lit up by white claw mark expelling light. Jessica moves h er flashlight over some of the claw marks, turning the white lights purple.) Jerome (Voice-Over): It's what they created to fix their apocalyptic baby. (Jessica entersan open corridor from the first room and opens a door on her left, revealing a small bathroom. She scans it with her flashlight, revealing suubtle purple speckles all over the sink and medicine cabinet. She leaves it, turning directly around into an ajar door, which opens into a kitchen, slightly lit up by a large glass door and multiple white claw marks.) Jerome (Voice-Over): But no matter how evil their baby was, they couldn't bring themselves to kill it. (Lifting up her flashlight, Jessica finds the rooms entirely covered in purple speckles, dense close to the claw marks but more spread as they get further away. Jessica walks slowly through the room, constantly scanning it with her flashlight. Upon reaching the glass door, she slides it open, and getsa clear view of a huge lake, lit up by moonlight. Jessica shines her flashlight towards it. Purple streams start swirling around, with more and more appearing over time. Eventually the lake is lit up purple.) Unknown: FIND US. (The voice causes Jessica to start frantically looking around and breathe heavilly. In the panic, she starts shooting at the lake, which leaves pierces of white light. Jessica starts collapsing to her knees, still shooting but droppingher flashlight. The camera turns around to reveal a nearly invisible figure approach Jessica, who is on the ground on her hands and knees. The figure grabs Jessica's head, and slams it into the ground, cutting the screen to black. After a pause, the scene returns to show Jessica lying on the ground unconcious. Jerome approaches her, crouching down next to her and examining her flashlight. Turning it on, he points it towards the lake, revealing all the water to be gone, and the remaining crater void of life. Suddenly, Jessica loudly catches her breath and the scene transitions back to the bunker, with Jerome holding onto the back of Jessica's head with a gauntlet, removing it as Jessica opens her eyes. Jessica finds herself then looks back at Jerome.) Jessica: The EXORIS Hive? Jerome: Is that what you call it? We have a different name. (The screen cuts to black. The logo for The Hollow fades onto the screen.) Category:900bv Category:Trailers Category:The Hollow